Trouble From The Pass
by Katherinered1
Summary: Damon returns home after years of being away and gets the shock of his life. Pleases review as this is my first fan-fic.


**So in this story Damon and Stefan are not brothers they are ex-best frinds**

**This is also a AU.**

**Like I said this right now a 0ne-shot but if many people like it and review it I will put up the following stroy that is way longer and has chaperts.**

* * *

_ **Trouble From The Past**_

_"I never thought I would come back here. I thought I left __this part of my life back in1980." Damon looked around. Not __much had changed. Some families moved away, some places __had new paint color, but everything was pretty much the same. __Someone came up to Damon. He thought he saw her __somewhere, but could not put his finger on it. "Hello, welcome __to Falls Town, Virginia." The girl said as she waved. "Hello." __Jake was not the type to make friends. "My name is Elena __I am the future mayor. But right now I am the town's butcher's__daughter." Damon nodded. He thought that Elena was a nice __girl. She didn't need him to get her into the mess that he's in. __"Well I think I should go home now. Mom is most likely still __trying to get the TV to work." Damon felt bad for lying to her, but __he had to. He did not want Alex to come after her. "Ok, I have __to go anyways." Elena said and walked away. __Damon watched her leave. He felt sad that he could not be some __ones friend. But he could never be some ones friend because __they will always out age him. __Damon went to the home his family uses to own in 1980. When __he knocked on the door an old lady opened it. "Damon!" The old __lady said with a smile on her face. This was Aunt Alice. "Aunt __Alice. It's nice to see you too." He gave her a hug and walked __inside. Aunt Alice is the only one who knew what he was. She __found out when she found him drink a blood baggie. "So he __found you didn't he?" Aunt Alice guessed. "Yeah. It was only a __matter of time though. Stefan never gives up on anything. Once __he makes his mind up, there is no changing it." Damon sat down __on the couch and thought about what happened between Stefan and him._

_ It all happened back in 1980. The fall breeze was light and __cheerful. Damon had just finished putting the horse away. He had __been out all day. "Hey Damon, you know the girl that moved here __five months ago from Maine?" Stefan said. He was always __sticking his nose into other peoples business. "Yes I know her. __Her and her father stop here everyday on the way to their __house. Her father told my father that she is looking for a __husband. Stefan laughed. "I bet you don't even remember her __name, and anyways you're not the type to get married." Damon __hit him playfully on the back. "Her name is Katherine and I'm __thinking of asking her to marry me." Stefan laughed again. "Yeah __and I'm a two lagged horse. Damon the day you ask her to marry __her is the day I find the rock I threw in the lake when I was __five." Damon was getting tired of Stefan. "Why did you bring her up __any ways?" He asked. "She is on her way here and you better __ask her soon or I will lie and tell her that you are to be wed to a __girl in England." Just then Katherine walked up and smiled. "Hello __Damon, hello Stefan. Damon my dad wants you to come over soon." __Damon nodded. He was mad at what Stefan said. " Stefan I think you __should go. "I don't think so." Stefan said and threw a rock at __Jake, than he attacked him. Katherine did not like to see fighting __so she bit her wrist and soved in from of both of there mouths and snaped their necks. __After they woke up she asked. "Why are you two fighting? You guys are best __friends." Stefan looked at Katherine blood on her wrist and soon realized what she had done to them. "Great! __Lookwhat you did." Stefan looked at Damon. "You're dead next time I __see you, I'll kill you!" Stefan then ran off. __"Damon I am so sorry." Katherine was sad. Damon looked at her. __What, why?" "You and Stefan are now vampires." Katherine fell to __her knees and started to cry. "Damon I'm so, so sorry." Damon __knelt down next to her. "Katherine it's ok. It's ok." Katherine looked __up at Damon and nodded. "Ok." Damon got up and helped her up. __Katherine smiled a little. "I have to go home." Damon nodded and __gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she left. That was the __last time he saw her._

_ Damon jumped up from the couch. "Aunt Alice!" He yelled. The __little old lady came running into the room. "What is it?" Damon __could not hold it any longer. "I found her! I found Katherine!" __Damon was so happy. Just then he realized that now that he __found her, so did Stefan. Damon then run out of the house and __down the street. That's when he ran in to him. Stefan, he was __blocking his way. "Hello Damon. Last time I saw you, you were __trying to wipe the blood off your face." He smiled. "Get out of __my way Stefan or I will hurt you." Damon didn't let him have time __to answer. Stefan was on the ground with a broken nose and arm. __Damon ran. He knew Stefan would be right behind him, so he ran.__He ran to the only place he hope he would be safe. Damon ran to __the butcher's shop hoping to find her. Damon could hear Stefan __laughing right behind him. Damon ran faster and ran into her._

_"Elena I know who you really are. I know your real name is __Katherine." She smiled and gave him a hug. Damon hugged her back. __That's when Stefan got there. He stilled had blood on his face, __but his arm and nose was healed. __"Stefan leave us alone." Katherine cried. "Please." Stefan looked __at her. Katherine it's nice to see you to. That's when Damon realized __Stefan was never going to stop. Damon put his hands in his pocket __and found his lighter. "Katherine please. I'm not here to hurt you. __I came for Damon." Jake had been looking for something to tie __Stefan up with. He looked behind him and found a rope. Damon __grabbed the rope and quickly wrapped it around Stefan. Katherine __then realized what he was doing and helped him. They tied up __Stefean and Damon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. __Damon with Stefan over his shoulder then ran to the old school __house that was far in the woods. Katherine followed. Damon __threw Alex on the floor. "Damon, you will never get away with __this." Damon was trying to get a fire to start. "I think I will."_

_ Then a fire started. Damon smiled. Then the wind blew on the __school house and the fire spread faster. Katherine was outside __the school house. Damon saw her and ran out. He made it out j__ust in time. When he ran to Katherine and hugged her, the __school house collapsed. "Are you ok?" Damon pulled leaf out of __her hair. "I'm fine." He smiled. "Ok." Damon took her hand and __they walked out of the woods. The smoke from the fire could be __seen from her house. That's where they were now. "I wish it__didn't end like that. He used to be a good friend. Katherine __nodded. "I remember. Remember, I knew you when you were __human." Damon smiled and nodded. "Yea, and your father wanted __me to marry you but you left." Damon looked down and kicked __the ground. "I'm sorry I left. But when my father found out I __turned you he made us leave." Damon nodded and looked up at her.__"So do I call you Elena or Katherine?" She smiled. "I go by __Elena now but you can still call me Katherine if you want." __Damon smiled. "I wish I got to know you more." Elena __laughed. "Well now you can, we can hang out tomorrow if you __want." She smiled and opened the door and step inside. "Ok" __He said and with that she closed the door. Damon could not wait __for tomorrow. He smiled and walked home._

_ In the woods a hand in the ashes of an old school house_

_ moved. Then when the wind blew it blew off ashes off a pair of_

_ eyes. Then the eyes opened._


End file.
